Fraternizing With The Enemy
by decentenough
Summary: Hermione was completely mad. Ron fiddling with her and Viktor was completely out of character. Now she's sulking in the corner, glaring daggers at Ron when someone sat beside her at the punch table. And it was someone unexpected.


Hermione looked dangerously at Ron, the guy who perfectly ruined her night by saying that she was fraternizing with the enemy. Enemy!_How could he think that?_ Viktor was being nice. And he likes her. He admittedly told her that herself while they were dancing. But then Ron decided to ruin her perfect night. _What a shame,_Hermione thought.

Someone sat beside her at the table, near the punch bowl. Hermione irritatedly turned the other way, thinking it was just Ron and that he was going to apologize, which, Hermione thought, was something she was not yet ready to accept. Without even thinking, she snapped a_go away!_ to the one who sat beside her, only being surprised as the one who sat beside her was not Ron but the unexpected Draco Malfoy.

"Hey. I'm not Weasel, Granger. You don't need to shoo me away." By this time, Hermione was now facing the blonde ferret. There he sat, looking comfortable like he was Hermione's friend.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know I'm mad at Ron?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm sitting. I saw you guys arguing by the stairs a while ago." He put both his hands behind his head and leaned backwards on the sofa.

"I know what you're perfectly doing. Let me rephrase, shall we? _What are you doing sitting here beside me?_ And I don't really know people noticed that horrible scene." Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back as well, all the while crossing her legs. She glanced over at Malfoy and the looked back at staring daggers at Ron.

"I decided you could do a little cheering up-" Hermione quickly turned to him and raised her left eyebrow. "-and I'm also actually tired so I didn't realize who I'm sitting with until you spoke." He said, quickly making a nice save for what he first said.

"Uh-huh. Just so you know-" Hermione looked at Draco and softened up, realizing that her putting up with this bad attitude will just continue ruin her night."-I could really use a cheering up." She finished softly and then she smiled lightly at him.

Draco returned back the smile which had completely taken Hermione aback, thinking that Draco was only playing with her about the cheering up part. The smile proved her wrong. It clearly did.

Draco stood up and faced Hermione, his left hand extended in front of her. Hermione once again raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, since you told me you could really do a cheering up, I'm offering you to dance. With me, obviously." He replied, his left hand still extended in front of her. Hermione hesitated, remembering Ron's words _You're fraternizing with the enemy._ Draco was supposedly their enemy, but he was kind enough the ask her to dance which was completely out of his character considering he hates half-bloods and muggle borns, but still.

Hermione took Draco's hands, which felt nice by the way, and he then led her to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were now playing something of a pop/rock song. At first, Draco and Hermione were a little shy but then by the end of the song they completely got carried away. The Weird Sisters announced that the next song they will be playing would be the last one and so they hoped everyone would enjoy it.

"I thought you were tired!" Hermione beamed, clearly still pumped up for another dance.

"That was just a cover-up" Draco replied, grinning at her.

The song started a bit fast, so everyone thought it was gonna be like the previous one but when it was near the chorus, everything slowed._A slow dance, huh?_Draco thought. He decided that Hermione had fun and that this was a nice way to end things tonight. He swiftly put his right hand on Hermione's waist, which at first surprised Hermione but then she immediately realized what he was doing and eased up. She smiled at him and put her right hand on his left and then they danced. Hermione felt a little tired herself so she decided to rest her head on Draco's chest. _This wasn't so bad. It actually cheered me up._ Hermione smiled to herself.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Draco. The song had just ended and the students were already piling out of the dance floor. Only ten or more couple were left.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, doing so that only Draco could hear.

"You're welcome. I'm glad it cheered you up." Draco whispered back.

They parted ways but not before Hermione could kiss Draco's cheek. Hermione waved at Draco as she was making her way up the stairs.

_I'm really glad it did, Hermione._Draco smiled to himself and then also made his way out.

**A/N: This is my first ever DraMione fic. This was during the Yule Ball and after Ron made Hermione cry. I made slight alterations on Draco's attitude hoping that it would fit my desired plot line. Reviews please? That would really cheer me up. Thanks! **


End file.
